


Comfort

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: A little story of Grissom comforting Sara
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	Comfort

Grissom knocked on my door a few hours after he came to talk to me about Ecklie wanting to fire me. I had fallen asleep exhausted after I cried on a chair and Grissom held my hand. I moved hearing the knocking. Getting up I felt numb of all emotion and embarrassed for letting my wall down in front of Grissom. I got up answering the door seeing him. He looked at me seeing I was pale and my eyes were puffy still.

"I talked to Ecklie and he has consented to me taking over your supervision and not Catherine, but you have to apologize to her." He said

I just stared at him as he stood outside.

"Okay?" He asked

"I'm not fired?"

"No, as long as you obey the rules." He said

I looked down nodding.

"I am going home and I will see you next shift." He said, backing up to leave.

"Grissom?" I called, coming out of my place. He turned looking at me.

"What?" He asked

I rubbed my arm looking at him.

"Um…about earlier….I just wanted to say I am sorry." I said

He looked at me confused walking over to stand in front of me.

"Sara, there was nothing to be sorry about."

"Well…I just felt…silly for…."

"For what?" He asked

I swallowed looking down.

"Nothing, I'll see you at work."

He watched me turn and go to my door quickly going inside. I closed the door sinking onto the floor holding my head with my hands. Grissom looked at the door.

The next shift I came in walking straight to Catherine's office apologizing then I walked to Grissom's office seeing him at his desk writing.

"I apologized." I said, watching him look at me.

"Shut the door." He said

I sighed shutting the door then I looked over at him. He set his pen down on the desk walking around his desk to stand in front of me. He stepped closer putting his hands around me pulling me to him. I didn't move as he breathed out slowly.

"Grissom?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked, trying to not sound to scared.

"I think you need it." He said

"Okay." I said

He stayed still a moment more than he moved looking at me. I looked at him searching his face. His hand went to my cheek then my neck. I widened my eyes as he leaned in. All I could think is about his lips coming closer and closer. He tilted his head making contact with my lips. I closed my eyes thinking this was a dream.

He deepened the kiss moving his lips against mine slowly. I felt his hand on my neck tighten. He started to move back and I initiated the kiss again causing him to moan.

A knock at the door made him move back. He looked at the door than at me. He let me go and went to the door. As he opened it I ran out going down the hallway to the locker room sitting on the bench hyperventilating.

Grissom came in seeing me sitting on the bench breathing fast. He walked over kneeling down touching my knee.

"Sara?"

"This…is…a dream!" I said

"This is not a dream. Just take a deep breath." He said, touching my hair.

I looked at him shaking my head.

"Grissom, this has to be a dream." I said

He put his hands on both my cheeks looking into my eyes.

"Sara, this is not a dream." He said

I stood with him feeling his hands on my face still.

"This is not a dream." He said

"Then what is this?" I asked

"Honey, this is me trying to…be there for you."

"But you have never done this before."

"I think it's time I did." He said, moving closer. I looked at his lips closing my eyes as his met mine. His hands moved to my back pulling me closer. I put my hands on his coat.

Greg came in stopping when he saw us. Quickly he came out closing the door staring into space. Nick walked over seeing him.

"Hey man." He said, putting his hand on the door.

"Don't go in there." Greg said

"Why not?" Nick asked

"Trust me." Greg said, putting his hand on Nick's arm dragging him away.

Grissom hugged me as I cried against him inside. I lifted my head looking at him.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you." I said, sniffing.

We both smiled.


End file.
